<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密 by puyilao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047213">秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao'>puyilao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RK800有一个不可告人的秘密。阿曼妲不知道，汉克也不知道。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>康纳一直没有摘下他的LED灯环。</p><p> </p><p>汉克曾经就这个问题问过他，在某次平平无奇的晚餐时间——双层芝士汉堡和超大杯碳酸饮料的专属时间。而康纳的面前放着一块平板，他在抽空办公。老警察把吃剩下的高热量垃圾食品用包装纸随手一裹，扔进了路边的垃圾箱里。在他转身的时候，一个路过的年轻人低着头没注意看路，擦着肩膀撞了他一下，汉克刚皱了一下眉毛，对面的那个年轻人就已经弯下了腰，对着他恭敬地道歉：“是我的过错，我没有注意到前方有人，非常抱歉，请您原谅。”</p><p>汉克想要说的话全都被哽在了喉咙里。</p><p>“没事，以后注意点。”他说。</p><p>警官走了两步，又看了一眼那个年轻人的背影，他若有所思地想了一会儿，才继续走回到了他们的餐桌前。</p><p>康纳转了一下眼珠，又转回来，说：“那是一个仿生人。”</p><p>汉克拍着外套的手顿了一下，然后他说：“我知道，我看出来了。”</p><p>虽然他已经摘掉了自己的LED，换上了人类的衣着，但他过分正式的，书面化的用语和面对人类时难以掩盖的，试图掩饰恐惧的态度，都暴露了他是一个仿生人的事实。</p><p>这不是汉克见过的第一个把自己打扮成人类的仿生人。摘掉LED似乎已经成为了仿生人之间的一种默认的仪式。拿尖利的锐器穿刺进太阳穴，旋扭，扯开，然后丢弃。仿生人没有痛觉，这过程本身没有任何感觉上的反馈，可是他们确实在这仪式中感到了一种隐秘而背德的试探，一种神圣的转化，一种伟大的降临。</p><p>可是康纳不一样，康纳始终没有完成这个仪式。</p><p>“你为什么还留着那个破灯？”汉克咬着吸管含糊不清地问他，“你怎么不学他们把那玩意儿摘了？”</p><p>康纳没有立刻回答这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>有一点是汉克所不明白的，康纳和其他所有的仿生人都不一样，他是与众不同的。这与众不同并不是简单的功能型号上的区别，远不止那些，康纳更像是羊群外巡逻的那只牧羊犬：他既不是人，也不是羊，他不和羊群蜷缩取暖，也不进人类的屋子在他们脚边安眠，他和永远不变的，冰冷坚固的栅栏为伴，因此他并不因羊群的苦难而感到悲痛，也不因人类的傲慢而愤怒甚至憎恶——他只是徘徊在铁栅栏外的那只牧羊犬。</p><p>牧羊犬并不为自己的身份感到困扰，他没觉得这有什么不好。</p><p>如果汉克命令他摘掉那东西，那他就会摘掉。但是内心更深处，他并不希望这样做——</p><p>RK800有一个不可告人的秘密。阿曼妲不知道，汉克也不知道。他的LED灯环里有一个奇怪的程序，它能让康纳能够看见别人的情绪。他能看见，但他不知道那是什么，他的程序里没有解读这个的脚本代码。他只能用数据库进行分类，然后一一对比，记录下来。</p><p>如果说人类眼中的仿生人情绪只有三种颜色，那么显然康纳眼中的人类情绪要丰富复杂得多。快乐是明亮的暖色系，比如享用垃圾食品的汉克，他的心是流动着的橘黄色，每咬下一口炸肉饼，橘黄色就会变得更浓一点。康纳很想提醒他关于胆固醇和血压血糖的健康问题，但是汉克快乐的颜色真的很好看，所以他保持安静，默许了副队长这个非常不健康的饮食习惯。</p><p>仿生人并不能理解人类的感情，也没法准确地归类他们的情绪，他靠这个和人类进行沟通，特别是汉克——汉克·安德森大概是这个世界上最心口不一的人类了。要是没有颜色提供参考，他甚至不知道汉克到底是不是真的要他滚。</p><p>汉克以为他变成了人，以为他能学会人类的一切，包括情感交流——但是他错了。这只是个谎言。</p><p> </p><p>于是康纳停顿了一下，不过这停顿的时间对于汉克来说实在太短，还在和自己的吸管作斗争的警官没有发现这个转瞬即逝的异常，他只是听见康纳说：“仿生人与人类已经平等了，摘除LED灯其实是一件没有意义的事。”</p><p>这话听着像种讽刺，但是康纳的语气只是在陈述，这反而让他的话变得更加讽刺了起来。</p><p>他们都知道仿生人为什么要做这看似多余的一步——平等是写在电子条律里的，只要权限足够就可以改写，但是歧视和阶级划分的观念是刻在骨子里的，要改写它们，最快的方法是灭绝人类。</p><p>汉克沉默了一会儿，然后他拿起了自己的碳酸饮料，他的心变成了苦闷的铁灰色，可他什么也没有说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2. </p><p>RK800对汉克·安德森抱有一种难以言说的眷恋。</p><p>汉克是特别的，和仿生人不同，和其他所有人类都不同，他是特别的。</p><p>于康纳而言，汉克是那个来到了栅栏前，把他带走的那个猎人。猎人是笨拙的，粗鲁的，孤僻而古怪的人类。但是他会抚摸猎犬的皮毛，让他进屋，同他讲话。没有人愿意和脾气恶劣的猎人相处，也没有人愿意和养不熟的猎犬一起共事，于是他们成为同伴，不被别人需要，也不需要别人。白天，他们出去一同狩猎，夜幕到来时，他们回到破破旧旧的小木屋里，燃着壁炉，一起在温暖的火光前进入梦乡。</p><p>不同于冰冷的栅栏，这是只属于猎犬一人的，温暖的同伴。</p><p> </p><p>汉克讨厌工作，而康纳——说实话，康纳其实对自己的工作没什么意见。</p><p>底特律永远在下雨。雨中什么都会发生，小孩子们在奔跑，车载音响在轰隆作响，在歌唱爱与死亡，恋人在相拥，在接吻，流浪汉在捡地上的纸币，伤口在裂开，在流血，走投无路的凶手在把被害人开膛破肚。</p><p>仿生人推开车门走出去的时候，黄色的封禁线已经封锁了现场，亮到刺眼的警用探照灯正对着他的右半脸，他伸出手，遮挡了一下过于强烈的光线，接着他看见穿着雨披的警员，拦路的警车，闪烁不停的照相机前灯，以及绿色。</p><p>绿色是恐惧，是惊惶，是苦涩的酸液，是带有腐蚀性的有毒药剂。</p><p>那些绿色从群众的言论中开始扩散，但仍旧可控。糟糕的是绿色的源头——巷子尽头的杀人犯在雨中发抖，在语序混乱地颠倒重复，在请求别人的，以及他自己的原谅。他的手臂上有一道可怖的伤口，蓝色的液体迫不及待地从这具填满了恐惧的躯壳里面流出来，向外倾倒，向外流淌——</p><p>“我只是想活下去，”他说，“我只是不想回到那个家里……这不是我的错，我请求过了，是他不肯答应，不是我的错……”</p><p>接着他看见了康纳，更确切地说，他看见了康纳右边太阳穴上的蓝色光圈，这杀人犯的眼中忽然升起了一簇亮光——宛如看见最后一根稻草。“——你——你也是仿生人。”他开口，语调颤抖，带着乞求，“你能明白我的吧——我的同胞？他们会抓住我，他们会销毁我的，我不想死……我不会伤害别的人类的，绝不会……”</p><p>“拜托了，请帮帮我——”</p><p>他紧紧地攥着那把切肉刀，雨水把刀刃上的血迹冲刷下来，流进污水槽里，流进下水道里。他脚边的那具人类身躯还在微微地抽搐，雨声掩盖了一切，包括那些还未彻底死去的痛苦呻吟。</p><p>异常者在对他说话，为什么？康纳想。他是想引起他的同理心吗？因为他们都是仿生人，是生理结构上划分出来的同类？——这毫无意义，用人类的描述来说，这简直可笑极了。</p><p>他只是猎犬，猎犬不需要同理心。</p><p>损坏的理应被清理，旧的理应被新的代替。</p><p>这是理所当然的，毋庸置疑的世间法则。规则不需要思考，规则只需要遵守。</p><p>正如同星球转动，昼夜更替，生物会衰老，尸体会腐烂。被替换和销毁不过是仿生人死亡的一种方式，没有生物可以拒绝死亡——碳基的不可以，硅基的也不可以。</p><p>猎犬比谁都要明白这个道理。在必将到来的死亡面前，逃避不过是一件可鄙的事。</p><p> </p><p>可是猎人不喜欢规则。</p><p>有的时候汉克不希望他开枪，于是康纳会住手，但是有的时候汉克更希望他扣下扳机，康纳也会照做。仿生人并不知道汉克究竟为什么会对违反规则的异常者生出两种截然不同的情绪来，违反道德的行为会使他鄙夷，而处于弱势的群体却会使他产生同情，尤其是那些尚且年幼的生命，汉克对待他们时，总会怀有一种不动声色的温柔。康纳知道原因，但他无法理解。在猎犬的眼里，规则面前，他们都是等同的。</p><p>他对异常者的未来和过去毫不关心，他唯一在意的只有汉克。</p><p> </p><p>康纳迅速并且不动声色地观察了一眼汉克的情绪，是不为所动的冷酷白色。于是他举起枪，对那仿生人说：</p><p>“那是不可能的——请放下武器，否则我会就地开火。”</p><p> </p><p>异常者的脸色唰地苍白了，他看了一眼脚边，那具人类的躯壳徒劳地挣扎了一会，终于死掉了。然后他抬起头，表情空白一片。</p><p>车载音响里的重金属乐还在歇斯底里地歌唱，歌唱永恒的爱与死亡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>汉克又一次喝醉了，这次是白兰地，新的口味，新的烂醉如泥。</p><p>“你不应该喝这么多的，副队长，”仿生人说，“明天早上我们还需要出勤。”</p><p>“把我的手机拿过来，我要给杰弗瑞打电话——他们应该给你发一套警服！”老警察嚷嚷着，“你这个小王八蛋，就不能让老子好好地喝一次酒吗？”</p><p>“我不需要警服。”</p><p>“你当然需要，这他妈就是平等。”</p><p>“这并不是平等，这只是表面形式，是施舍。”仿生人说。</p><p>“……施舍，施舍，”汉克的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他反复咀嚼着这个词，“所以你就是这样看待人类的——那我呢？康纳，你觉得我到底在干些什么？”</p><p>“你希望的不仅仅是平等，副队长。但这是不可能的。我只是一个仿生人，不管你怎样看待我，我都不会成为——”</p><p>他忽然打住了。</p><p>“说出来，”汉克漠然道，“你刚才没说完的那句话，把它说出来。”</p><p>“……”康纳看见一片赤红，是他的心，他眼睛里头的火，安德森怒火中烧，并且正在忍耐。于是他低声说，“对不起。”</p><p>汉克看了他好一会，康纳发现他好像变得更加生气了。</p><p>“你。”汉克紧绷着腮帮子，牙关用力，呼吸颤抖，眼眶通红，像头被逼入绝境的野兽，他说，“你到底知不知道自己为什么要说对不起？康纳，有的时候我觉得你能明白，你他妈是个活生生的人，但是有的时候我觉得你根本什么都不懂——”</p><p>“你告诉我，”汉克说，“康纳，你他妈告诉我，你为什么住在我的房子里？是为了你他妈的任务吗？是为了遵守你脑子里哪条见鬼的规则吗？还是只为了来摸摸我的狗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……对不起。”他再次说，发自内心的。</p><p> </p><p>在他说完这个词的时候，汉克把一瓶酒砸向了他的脑袋。</p><p>他们在地上扭打成一团。</p><p>汉克的体力和速度远远比不上年轻的仿生人身体，但是他的愤怒和偏执使他的拳头充满了力量，而康纳，康纳不知道自己为什么在挥拳，他的数据洋流里填满了他所无法理解的情绪，是乱码，是数据溢出，是无法控制和预测的冲动。或许是汉克的愤怒感染了他。汉克·安德森是病毒，是会传染的情绪不稳定体，是一切异常的根源。</p><p>再然后，汉克举起了拳头，他骑在仿生人身上，喘着粗气，满脸是血。</p><p>那拳头在他额头上悬停了很久。康纳以为它会在下一秒重重地落下来——汉克的情绪红得发黑，他确确实实处于暴怒之中。</p><p>然后汉克开口，声音嘶哑，疲惫不堪。</p><p>“你真是个混蛋。”</p><p>他说完这话的时候，毫无征兆地，那沸腾着的红色如潮水般褪去了，接着另一种颜色填满了汉克的心，是沉郁的靛青色，深如两万里下的海底——仿生人感到了茫然，还有一点不安，他从没见过这颜色。</p><p>汉克收回了拳头，把攥在手里的仿生人衣领松开，漠然地走开了。</p><p> </p><p>康纳对着镜子，调整了一下领带的位置，接着开始一个个地修复自己脸上那些只伤及仿生皮肤层的伤口，湛蓝色的液态釱很快就挥发在了空气里，只剩下暗红色的斑驳色块，需要用水清洗，是汉克的血。</p><p>然后相扑走过来，拽了一下他的裤角，接着是第二下。它想让他去客厅里。</p><p>康纳走出厕所的时候，汉克还坐在地上，目光涣散，手里拿着那个碎掉的酒瓶，半张脸没在血水里。</p><p>他喝多了，他在做白日梦。</p><p> </p><p>汉克的梦里会有他死去的儿子吗？会有他曾经的妻子吗？会有他自己吗？——会有RK800吗？</p><p>仿生人没有问题的答案，他也没有发问。</p><p>因为问题不在于汉克的答案，而在于会思考这个问题的他自己。</p><p> </p><p>康纳走上前，汉克还是没有任何反应，这酒鬼看上去根本已经睁着眼睛睡着了。于是他说：“我要把你送去浴室，你需要处理伤口，副队长。”</p><p>汉克没有看他。</p><p>康纳把他扶起来，架着他向着浴室的方向移动。这不是他第一次把酒鬼扛去浴室的经历了。但是没有一次像这样，伤痕累累，身心疲惫，就连胸腔的起伏，都痛苦而沉重。</p><p>一如既往地，他把汉克放下，让他坐在浴缸边上。</p><p>“我去给你找消毒酒精，纱布和绷带。”康纳说。</p><p>“对不起。”酒鬼回答他。</p><p> </p><p>康纳停住了脚步。</p><p>汉克坐在那里看他。</p><p>他们彼此沉默又孤独地相望。</p><p>没有一个人开口，说出那句话。</p><p>起码在这一刻，猎人和猎犬的灵魂紧密地联系在一起，他们是朋友，是家人，是彼此的骨与血，是心知肚明却又秘而不宣的知己与仇敌。</p><p>明亮而刺眼的金色从汉克的心脏里照射出来。仿生人没见过这种颜色，但几乎是瞬间，他便意识到，这就是他一直想要的。</p><p>即便他还不能理解那到底是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>在一个太过寒冷的春天，他们为相扑举行了一个简单的葬礼。</p><p>他建议汉克：“你可以养一条新的狗，一条同样的圣伯纳犬。”</p><p>汉克只是摇头。</p><p>“相扑是独一无二的。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>一个春天到来，一个春天又要过去。</p><p>时间的流逝对于仿生人而言不过是数据的增长和累积，硬件和软体可以更新和替换，但是脆弱的碳基生物却只能眼睁睁地老去——仿生人有时候会想，或许这就是独一无二的代价。</p><p> </p><p>“汉克。”</p><p>“干嘛——老天啊，这才过了多久，你都喊我第四遍了！”</p><p>“我还是建议你应该去医院看看。”</p><p>“去他妈的建议和狗屎医院，要去你自己去。”</p><p>“汉克。”</p><p>“别来烦我了，”汉克说，“让我睡一会儿吧，行吗，就一会儿。”</p><p>汉克躺在床上，仿生人坐在床前，双膝并拢，腰背挺直。他握着汉克的手，乖乖地闭上了嘴。</p><p>康纳安静地看着汉克的心，在经过了无数漫长的，人类的记忆所难以存储的岁月以后，它依旧散发着金色的光辉，比快乐的颜色更加耀眼，RK800没有开启自己的冷热模拟系统，可是看着这光辉的时候，他确定自己感受到了温暖的感觉。</p><p>直到这光辉骤然熄灭了——汉克松开了他的手。</p><p>“汉克。”</p><p>他等了好一会儿，可这里没有任何回应。</p><p> </p><p>康纳把汉克的手放回床上，替他整理了一下被子，接着他从椅子上站起来，翻出电视柜里的剪刀，笔直走进厕所，走到洗手台前。他看着镜子，把剪刀刺进太阳穴，旋扭，向外扯开——</p><p>他拔掉了自己的LED灯环。</p><p> </p><p>他听见不知道从哪里传来的呜咽，是忍耐着的啜泣，是颤抖的吞咽，是心碎的声音。</p><p>然后他发现，这声音是镜子里的他自己发出来的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>——没有生物可以拒绝死亡。</p><p>猎犬比谁都要明白这个道理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>他把汉克埋进坟墓，左边是他的儿子，右边是他的狗。</p><p>他不知道自己应该干些什么，于是他开始读汉克的墓志铭——尽管他已经读过无数次了。</p><p> </p><p>【我活着，然后我死了。就这些，还有什么可说的？】</p><p> </p><p>过了好一会儿，他才意识到有人在叫他的名字，他转过头，然后发现那是马库斯。</p><p>仿生人首领似乎刚刚完成了一次探望，他穿得很正式，并且色调朴素。康纳注意到他肩膀上的一些水渍——是蔷薇科植物的花汁。</p><p>他们并肩而立，沉默地看着这场葬礼。</p><p>“那是什么？”康纳忽然开口。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>康纳向他描述了那种颜色，绚烂，刺目，令人落泪——仿佛永不熄灭的，燃烧到世界尽头的火焰的颜色。</p><p>马库斯并不直接回答他，反而问道：“你明明知道的，何必来问我？”</p><p>康纳没有说话。</p><p>他们谁都没有说。</p><p> </p><p>他在墓碑前站了一会，献上一束黄色的小花，然后离开了这个地方。离开墓地，离开下着雪的公园，离开安德森的家，离开猎人的小木屋，离开那片森林。</p><p> </p><p>从那以后，再也没有人见过康纳。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>